Quizá por siempre
by DNath
Summary: Kuro daba muchas cosas por sentadas en su vida, una de ellas era Oliver ya que desde que lo conoció supo que siempre estaría molestándolo. Ese día la vida probó que estaba equivocado. Uso de 2ptalia.


_**Quizá por siempre.**_

 **Resumen:** Kuro daba muchas cosas por sentadas en su vida, una de ellas era Oliver ya que desde que lo conoció supo que siempre estaría molestándolo. Ese día la vida probó que estaba equivocado.

El siguiente fic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre-Octubre: la peor despedida. Para el foro Anteiku.

 **Capitulo**

SI le hubieran preguntando quien era la persona más _jodidamente_ feliz, dulce y comprensiva de todo el _jodido_ mundo entonces sin lugar a dudas Kuro habría respondido que ese era el _jodido_ Oliver Kirkland. Claro, más directo, cordial e hipócrita además de quitando la cara de molestia que te imaginaste y dejando una totalmente inexpresiva porque bueno, como ya se había dicho era Kuro Honda y la gente esperaba ciertos estándares de él.

Bueno, quizá si le estaba afectando juntarse con Luciano, y hablando de Luciano todo era su maldita culpa.

Luciano era un corrupto empresario, posiblemente líder de la mafia italiana en secreto lo cual simplemente a nadie le sorprendería, que Kuro había conocido en una de esas largas y tediosas juntas empresariales que le daban ganas de matar a todos los de la sala. Se habían llevado bien porque…. Espera, no se habían llevado bien, más bien a Luciano le dio por molestar al japonés siguiéndolo de un lado a otro como un perrito faldero, un muy peligrosos perrito que no quieres tener como enemigo así que Kuro había tenido que soportarlo.

¿Cómo se relaciona esto con el antes nombrado Kirkland? Fácil, Oliver era algo así como su pa… pare… ¡Vale, no podía decirlo, le daban arcadas con tan solo pensarlo! Eseidiotafelizeraalgoasicomosupareja. Listo. Dicho. Y aunque fuera la persona más dulce del mundo, _enserio con tan solo verlo salían conejitos y arcoíris de la nada y al día siguiente tendrías diabetes_ , no le había agradado nada Luciano.

Entonces ese martes las cosas habían explotado por una cosa u otra y Oliver daba miedito, no miedo el único que podía dar miedo era Kuro, el inglés solo daba miedito ...y escalofríos. _Y de repente los conjetios estaban decapitados y el arcoiris había sido remplazado por truenos dramáticos que solo hacían compañía a todos los pobres diabéticos muertos._

− ¡No puedo creer que le hablaste incluso cuando te pedí amablemente que no lo hicieras!− sonó la voz alterada de Oliver en el auricular del teléfono.

−Hago lo que se me da la gana.− le respondió Kuro, tranquilo, lo cual solo ocasiono que si el inglés no se encontrara enojado por el momento ahora lo estaba.

− ¡Eres imposible, _bloody hell_!− acabo gritando Oliver. No se dijo nada tras esto por algunos segundos hasta que el inglés volvió a hablar pero esta vez con su usual tono cantarín solo para hacer una acotación. –Lo siento, pon una moneda en la caja de "palabas dulces" por favor.

−Hm.

−Solo estoy un poco decepcionado Kuro, eso es todo, pensé que yo te importaba más. – explico el chico para acabar murmurando algo así como "O tal vez simplemente debería hacerle un favor al mundo y matar a Luci~"

−Pues pensaste mal.− le respondió secamente el japonés.

− _I just dont know what was I thinking when I confessed to you…_

Y la llamada se cortó. Oliver encerrado en su volvo dejo caer la cabeza en el volante pensando que sin lugar a dudas todo su día se había arruinado peo tenía que ser positivo. Kuro simplemente dejo el teléfono en su lugar y sin ápice de emoción se fue a dar un baño. Una discusión, nada mas y nada menos, un evento cotideano en la vida de cualquier pareja.

Y sin embargo...

Kuro Honda no era la persona más "amigable" o "social" o "emocional" de todo el mundo, pero sin lugar a dudas si le preguntaran que es algo que cambiaría en su vida diría que nada aunque se quedaría pensando en esa discusión telefónica deseando secretamente no haberse portado así de mezquino por una jodida vez en su vida.

Porque incluso si no lo aceptara su vida no fue la misma después de aquello, su único rayo de luz había desaparecido por más extraño que sonara. Y por las malas la vida le enseño que esta te puede quitar cualquier cosa en el peor momento cuando quiera.

Porque si, Kuro Honda no volvió a ver a Oliver después de aquel funesto día, y se quedara arrepentido de sus últimas palabras hacia el inglés quizá por siempre. O hasta que se encuentren en su siguiente vida.

* * *

Por si alguien quiere saber mas explicito que paso; Oliver simplemente acabo muriendo en un accidente automovilistico, algo que le podria pasar a cualquiera y para mala suerte de ambos esas palabras de odio o inexpresividad fueron las ultimas que se dirigieron.


End file.
